Homophobia
by psychoInnocent
Summary: Read this if you believe homophobia is wrong. Please do your part to end it. Give me prompts and I'll see if I can work on them. Hetalia AU
1. Died Alone in the Hospital

_I am the man who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my partner of twenty-seven years into the room._

"_Déjame entrar. Por favor._"

"We cannot. Only family and spouse-"

"I _am_ his spouse. _She_ is his daughter! You cannot let a man die without the only family he has!" An angry hand was flung to where a small girl was sitting, curled up in her seat. "_Por favor_. If you care at all for Francis, please, let us see him. _Please_."

"...I can't. It wouldn't be right to let her visit without someone, and you are not allowed to visit him. Please, leave."

Antonio tensed, his hands balling fists before he sighed, shaking his head. "Please. Let Andrea visit him. Let her kiss him one more time before he leaves this world."

"I'm sorry." Antonio glared at the floor, moving out back over to the small girl, pulling her to his chest.

"_Papi,_ are we going to see _Papa?_" The nurse watched as Antonio gave her a faux smile, shaking his head. "_No mija._ _Papa_ needs to sleep. Maybe tomorrow, if you're good." There was a tightening in her chest as the girl nodded, pressing into Antonio's chest. There would be no tomorrow for Francis. The Spaniard knew that.

She turned and moved into the room, giving Francis a small smile. "How are you feeling Francis?"

_"Je vous déteste._" His voice was weak, though the words sent a chill through her.

"I had to do what I had t-"

"Bullshit. No one was there. _Ma fille... mon cher. _I will not see them after this..." Francis's once proudly kept hair was short, matted, a mere shadow of what once was shook faintly, covering his dull blue eyes. "You did not even allow _mon Mattieu_ in, because he had Arthur with him. Why worry about my death, when you have killed me by not letting my own family in."

"Sir-"

"Leave me. If you're so desperate for me to die without my family, then leave." His words were enhanced with a coughing fit, one that she tried to go and help with, and that he pushed her away. "Leave."

The nurse finally left, eyes full of regret, and guilt.

12:44 PM, August 15th, Francis Bonnefoy-Carriedo died from a life-threatening disease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is from the 'Fight Homophobia' page off Facebook (and it's on and around here on FF Net.)

Tell me what you think?

_Andrea_ is Andorra- the small micronation in between France and Spain. I named her Andrea because you should shorten it to Andy, which works for Andorra~


	2. Through the tearstricken Nights

Thank you so so so much for all those reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get so many. To nekogreecesan, I hope that SpaFra has grown on you a little.~ I ship that pairing so hard, like I don't even know. (:

Yes, I'm already updating. But I live on the East Coast and the Earthquake that happened gave me a day off from school (ah my school system fails), so I have free time to work on this.

Disclaimer- Non Existent ownership~

xxxxxxxxxxx

_I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights._

"Vash, please... You need to eat." Lily sat in front of her brother, gently wiping his cheek with a faint wince. "This isn't like you..."

"Lily... He hates me." Vash's voice was soft, broken. Lily shifted, gently drawing her elder brother close to her, shaking her head. "He does not..."

Vash just shook his head, wrapping his arms gently around her frame with a soft sob.

_"Roderich, I need to tell you something."_

_The brunet blinked, turning to face the semi-nervous blonde man. "Yes Vash? What is it?"_

_Vash cleared his throat, looking away. "It's just..." Gilbert already knew about the blonde's plans on confession; and despite the fact he didn't know how Roderich would react he wanted Vash to just get it over with._

_So he shoved Vash towards Roderich._

_Accidently causing the two to meet lip-lock._

_A few seconds later and they were separated, Vash with a warm flush on his cheeks and Roderich with a faint hint of disgust._

_A few seconds after that and Vash's head was suddenly connected the floor, a hint of iron already in his mouth._

_"Vash!" Lily was on her knees, helping up her brother before looking up at Roderich. The brunet looked, well, put mildly, **pissed**. Gilbert was holding him back, trying to calm the normally placid man down._

_"Keep him _away_ from me. Get out." Lily tensed, her eyes widening. "Get out damn it! Get your fag of a brother and never come back!"_

Roderich was the only man that Vash had really 'loved'.

He had just ruined the only chance Vash ever had to really open up.

And only a few months later, after Roderich had let a cruel comment pass, did Lily come home and find her brother dead.

'_Lily,_

_Be strong for me._

_I was a failure as a brother and a failure as your caretaker._

_I would give you an excuse as to why I'm no longer here with you,_

_But that would be wrong._

_I love you Lily._

_Don't forget that._

_-Vash Zwingli'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get it, I didn't do Vash much justice- I'm bad at writing him ;;

Forgive me for making Roddy the bad guy in this drabble. I love him, honest, but the only pair I've ever seen with Vash is with Roderich, and I just wanted to use him.

I had a review with the prompt '_We are the couple who had the realtor hang up on us when she found out we__ wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two men.'_ I want to write this, but I need a good pairing. So, review to that and more things you want me to write with this ficlet yes? Flames and such, all welcome~


	3. Realtor Hung Up

_We are the couple who had the realtor hang up on us when she found out we wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two men._

"Good afternoon. Thank you for calling our Realtor service." Alfred gave Kiku a grin as he sat back, grabbing his notes for what they wanted.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I was wondering about this one Apartment near GW University? It's a one bedroom?"

"The one in Pennsylvania Avenue?"

"That's the one. Me and my partner want to rent it."

"Of course sir. Give me your names and we'll go from there." Alfred nodded faintly, reaching out to lightly tangle his hand with Kiku, giving him faint support.

"Alfred F Jones and Kiku Honda."

The woman was silent for a few moments before she continued, the sounds of clicking and other keyboarding faint through the phone.

"Ages and sex?" Kiku's hand tightened faintly around Al's hand.

"19 and 21. We're uh... both male." Alfred's voice was bold, full of only the faintest fear.

Silence.

"You want to rent a one-room apartment for two men?" Her voice, before almost warm, had turned cold.

"Yes ma'am." Al's voice shook now. He had been called oblivious before, but this... he couldn't ignore the way she spoke just then.

"Never call back. Go to hell and burn like you should."

Alfred couldn't reply to her words- he felt like he had just been smacked. The woman made a self-satisfied sound and hung up on him, never once caring about the two she had just hurt.

"Koi..." Kiku looked up at him, reading the blonde's expression before sighing, moving slowly to sit in the other's lap. "Alfred-_san_, it's fine. We'll get it-"

"She hates us. She told me to go to hell- and she meant it Kiku." Alfred wrapped his arms around the elder man, hugging him close. "Why Kiku? Why does she hate us?" His voice was soft, almost vulnerable as he trembled.

"I... I do not know Alfred." Kiku closed his eyes, hugging the other back gently. "But don't lose faith _koi_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Took me too damned long to write this one. I had to really think about it, and I didn't know how Realtors work, so, yeah.

Quick update from my side of the internet. This weekend Hurricane Irene will hit the East Coast. Most likely, I'll lose internet for a while, so, I'll try to post up as many drabbles as I can until then.

I have one drabble already in process, but give me other prompts and pairing you guys.~ It's making me really happy to have you guys all reviewing this story :heart:

To dear Meh: You're my only anon reviewer xD 'Course I'd remember you. And I'm glad you like this fic~

I might not do USUK just yet. My next one has to do with Iggy/Little!Alfred though.~


	4. Grew Up Afraid

_I am the father who has never hugged his son because I grew up afraid to show affection to other men._

"Daddy! Look!" Arthur looked up away from his newspaper, smiling faintly as he saw Alfred, waving around a sheet of paper.

"Yes Alfred?" Al grinned widely, handing Arthur the sheet.

"I got an A! Teacher says I was the best in the class too!" Arthur blinked and smiled, reading the note from the teacher, praising his son on his performance and her hopes that Alfred would keep up this level of work.

"Good job Alfred. Why don't we go and celebrate this? I'll buy you dessert at McDonald's if you want." The child cheered to himself, moving to hug his dad before stopping, noticing his daddy's flinch.

"I-I'll go up to my room now." He murmured, quickly running off to his room as Arthur sighed, moving the paper aside.

_"Look! Alastair! Arthur's with that blonde kid again!" The red head turned, crossing his arms as he saw his little brother giggling and doing **girly** things with that stupid kid. With a growl he moved over to Arthur, grabbing his arm roughly. _

_"Oh Artie~ Come on, we have to get home." The child winced, tugging on his arm faintly. "Now Arthur."_

_"A-Alright, Alright. I-I'll see you later Francis." Arthur was quiet as Alistair pulled him away, his mouth wisely held shut as they arrived to their house._

_"Damned brat! I've told you again and again! Stay away from that brat! It's disgusting how you act with him. No one does that with other guys!" The ginger scowled at the younger, shoving the blonde into the wall. "Don't you fucking dare ever do that again **Arthur**, or I'll beat you worse than the other night."_

_"Stop! Stop it!"_

_"Go back to your room **freak**. And stay up there!"_

Arthur was just scared. He was too scared to touch his own son in fear it'll happen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm gonna try to update again after school- I have one drabble in my journal that I need to type up, but I have to go catch my bus soon. I have another one I'm working on, and should be updated tonight.

You guys are pretty freakin' awesome y'know? Thanks~

to calixte- Uh, I might? I can try, but I'm really bad at writing Yao or Ivan and I don't want to screw up their characters too badly ;; Plus I'm not a real big fan of RoChu. So, don't expect it too much ;;


	5. Buried before Her time

There are no real "parents and child" people in Hetalia, so I chose the closest three some. Ivan, Katyusha (Yekaterina, whatever you call her) and Natalia.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_We are the parents who buried our daughter long before her time._

It was always the same thing in the Braginski household. Ivan would go to work and pay off the bills; Katyusha would save money for Natalia's collage fee; and Natalia went to school, did her homework and headed off to her shift at the restaurant down the street.

Natalia was a good person- she never did anything wrong and Kat would tell her every now and then that she could come and talk if she ever needed to.

So one day she did.

"_Сястра, брат? _Can I talk to you?" Katyusha blinked, looking up to her younger sister.

"_Da?_ What's wrong Natalia?" Ivan sat up, glancing at his sister curiously. The younger squirmed faintly before taking a deep breath, looking straight at her siblings.

"I-I'm a lesbian. I have a girlfriend, and I just needed you guys to know." Kat blinked, tilting her head before smiling faintly, glancing over at Ivan.

"What if we told you to get out for telling us that?" Ivan leaned back, a faint frown tugging on his lips as Natalia flinched, looking down.

"I-I'd leave with my stuff and live with Elizabeta." She swallowed, determinedly keeping her gaze down. Both girls shot their heads up as Ivan chuckled, shaking his head as he stood up.

"Natalia, you're quite insecure for a girl who's been raised with us.~ We wouldn't kick you out. You should introduce us though, to your girlfriend.~" Natalia's smile was almost blinding as she moved, hugging Ivan tightly.

"Of course!"

x-x-x-x-x

The news had hit them hard.

Natalia had been killed, purposely murdered for being a _damned dyke_.

_A gunshot to the chest, stab wounds around her stomach and shoulders_...

Katyusha was acutely upset, wandering around in a daze after she had heard the news. Ivan had gone out and he had nearly beaten the bastard to death.

_Almost._ Because he didn't want to drive his remaining sister down into depression.

It had been a somber funeral. Elizabeta had been there, shoulder's shaking as she spoke about how wonderful the other girl had been, about how they had had plans for after college and their plans _together_.

Katyusha, as soon as she had heard the Hungarian speak about her sister, had snapped out her daze, and as soon as she was able to, she went over to the girl, allowing her to let it all out as the other few, true friends of Natalia went up.

Ivan hated every single bastard that had ever hurt people like Natalia.

No parent, no sibling, should ever have to bury their family so early in their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys.~ So, depending on how bad Irene's going to be tonight, I might be able to post more up tomorrow. Excuse the semi-late update ja? I was really busy yesterday.~

Your support is all pretty awesome, like, seriously. Thanks everyone~


	6. Has to hide Love

_I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most, love._

"_Bruder, _what **are** you doing?" Ludwig sighed, turning to glare over at Gilbert. Gilbert just shook his head, closing the drapes before moving back to the blonde, sitting and curling up in his lap.

"Trying to get some time alone with my favorite sibling." He scowled faintly at the window before nuzzling up into the other's neck, smiling as Ludwig wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"_Bruder, _they're going to get suspicious soon enough..." Gilbert shook his head, sitting up to glare at the younger man.

"Not if- not if we don't talk out there. I-I mean, fuck, they can't stop us from seeing each other. This damned place..."

Ludwig sighed, moving a hand to lightly run a hand down Gil's cheek, sighing. "East, just, keep a level head _ja?_ I don't want you getting in trouble..." The albino lightly pressed into his hand, moving to kiss his palm.

"I'm too awesome to get in trouble West. Trust in me _Bruder_." Ludwig smiled slightly, lightly pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I do. It's just..."

"When this damned world opens their damned mind, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take you out in public to that fancy-ass restaurant, and kiss you whenever I feel like. And I'll cuddle you and do all of that stupid romantic shit to make you all fuzzy. And I'll be damned if some stupid nuns or priests or whatever else is there stop me." Gilbert lightly ran a hand through Ludwig's hair, moving to lightly press their lips together once more. Ludwig smiled a little more widely, opening his lips to say more...

And then hell struck.

Where the two Beilschmidt brothers lived, they lived almost surrounded by neighbors whom despised such _unholy_ acts.

And they had just been found out.

The door was forcefully opened, and a crowd of men entered, spreading out to search for the two.

"Find them! We have to take them to be cleansed and separated!"

It had been a while since they had to take that route.

Running to their car and getting out of there.

Maybe their love was unnatural.

But to any person that tried to keep them away from each other; well, they'd be screwed if they tried anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah my Germancest. My OTP /loves

I really hope I don't lose readers because I ship this pairing like, so damned hard. ;w;


	7. Foster Child

_I am the foster child who wakes up with nightmares of being taken away from the two fathers who are the only loving family I have ever had. I wish they could adopt me._

Peter didn't understand those people that came every now and then. They gave Papa and Daddy weird looks and yelled at them- It always made them upset and Peter hated it when they were upset.

But one day he heard something that made his seven-year-old body go cold. _'He's going to go back._'

_Back_. Back to that orphanage. Back to that lady forcing things down his throat and telling him how much of a sin he was for wanting to go with those two _fags_. He didn't even know what a 'fag' was, but he knew Tino and Berwald weren't bad, and he had told the lady that. A slap had been his answer..

Nightmares of going back had started plaguing him. He woke up nearly every evening in tears, quietly praying that his fathers would be able to keep him.

One night found Tino holding him gently, stroking his hair down as Peter told him what he had seen. Being forced away and being tortured by the woman.

That following morning had Berwald suing the orphanage, and surprisingly, managing to win the case of emotional abuse- all children under her care had all supported Peter's claim and the woman was fired.

That night Peter was able to sleep peacefully.

That night had Tino in tears and Berwald silent in anger.

_'The court has found Berwald Oxenstierna and Tino Väinämöinen incapable of caring for Peter Kirkland._

_Social Service agents will be picking him up on September 1st.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've gotten a couple people asking me to do this prompt, and gave me different 'parents' for Peter.

Honestly, Tino and Berwald are like, the only parents to him, seeing as how Arthur finds him an annoyance so~

Reviews are loved~

? oAo


	8. Unfit Mother

_[I am the mother who is not allowed to even visit the children I bore, nursed, and raised. The court says I am an unfit mother because I now live with another woman.]_

Elizabeta hated them. She hated them. Those stupid, bigoted, old men that had _no_ right to do this.

"Court ruled. Miss Elizabeta, you are ruled unfit to raise Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. They will stay under the care of Roderich Edelstein until they are of age. Once they reach of age, you are still to not contact either of them."

That was their verdict. _Not _because she did drugs or was a sex offender.

Oh no.

It was simply because she had gone and fell in love with a woman and decided to move in with her.

Her sons were young. They were both 7 and Feliciano was so... so sensitive. And Lovino needed someone there with him.

It made her break down when she arrived home, the sudden knowledge that she wouldn't be allowed to even touch the boys. She knew Roderich, he'd keep her updated, but it wasn't the same.

It'd never be the same.

Yet,

every year,

She'd get letters from anonymous children, telling her that they missed her and that _Uncle_ Roddy was alright but that Feliciano liked Gilbert more.

-Okay that she needed to fix.

One day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck this took forever to upload. I'm sorry guys. I have another chapter almost done and should uploaded soon after this.

My only excuse to not uploading earlier was that I was distracted with another story I want to write. If any of my readers are Germancest fans, I plan on making a Vamp!Germancest fic for Halloween (:


	9. Stopped Attending Church

_[I am the man who stopped attending church, not because I don't believe, but because they closed their doors to my kind.]_

Every Sunday, Antonio would wake up at 8 in the morning, grab some toast and leave for Church. He'd return at 10 and then twirl with Andrea, kissing her cheek before going to find Francis, giving him a wide smile as the Frenchman set down a hearty breakfast.

But this Sunday he finally broke.

He read his bible in bed, quietly saying a soft prayer before getting up, trying not to disturb his blonde lover as he went to take his bath.

Francis was making breakfast by the time he got out, and Andrea was staring up at Toni, giving him a semi-confused look. "_Papi,_I thought you were at that church place?"

Antonio closed his eyes before giving her a faux smile, shaking his head. "_No mija_. I won't be going back there anymore. I'm going to spend every Sunday with you and _Papa_."

Andrea didn't understand why, but she was pleased to know her papi would be there every day.

"Andrea, go upstairs and feed Tasi. I need to speak with Antonio." Andrea nodded and moved to go upstairs, leaving the two grown men to talk.

"Antoni, what's going on? You love that place. What happened?" Antonio sighed, looking down with a faint sigh.

"They... You know Lovino? The cute little Italian teenager that came in last year with his brother?" At Francis's nod, Antonio continued. "He confessed to someone that he was gay. And... this person spread it around. The priest... he called Lovino out and told him he wasn't welcome in our _pure, untainted_ church. He told the boy that he was to die in hell. And I made that decision. To not come back to that stupid, bigoted place."

Francis had tensed before sighing, moving to wrap his arms around the Spaniard. "Do you know where he lives?" At Antonio's faint nod, Francis tilted the other's face over to him. "Invite the boy over. We'll talk to him. Show him the true meaning of who we are."

Antonio smiled slowly, pressing a weak kiss to the other's lips. "I'll speak with him _querido_. Thank you."

It wasn't a permanent solution, and they both knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, before I upload the next chapter (which most likely will be tomorrow if I'm lucky~ ), I want to ask something to my readers.

Do you mind Genderflips? Alice instead of Arthur for example? There's one prompt one of you gave me (that isn't in the original list but I like it anyway), but there aren't enough women in Hetalia.

And to those asking for Spamano- that prompt shall be Antonia and Lovina~ Simply because I suck at writing Lovino orz.


	10. Doesn't Know What Bathroom to Use

_"I am the person who never knows which bathroom I should use if I want to avoid getting the management called on me."_

Elizabeta always had problems. As a child, she would purposely go into the male bathroom, ignoring it whenever her teacher told her to not go there.

Things didn't get better as the years went on. Her parents dismissed Eliza's oddness as 'a phase', and didn't respond to any of the teacher's voiced complaints.

It was to the point that even her friends teased her about it, and her enemies used to try to verbally attack her.

Even now, working at a restaurant that one of her best friends owned, there was still trouble with costumers. Gilbert would tease her gently about it, while Roderich tried to urge her to do what she was supposed to.

Worse than all that just how people would react towards her. Men would leer and woman would scorn her, mumbling about how boy-ish and unsophisticated Eliza was.

Internally, she was squeamish with the idea of using the bathrooms in public. She tried to hide it, and it did work, but there were times when she just didn't know what to do. She had considered surgery- but the thought repulsed her. The surgery anyway, not the thought behind it.

To be male would be a small blessing, her confusion would be gone, but the other problems that would follow...

That and she always considered herself to be part of both sexes.

What to do.

What could she do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter kinda sucks. I'm really sorry guys orz. I'd say I've been busy but that'd be a semi-lie. My muse comes and goes but I wanted to update this.

I am not good with stories like this. I have a few female-to-male friends, and all that, but I'm not 'brave' enough to ask how they go through stuff like this in fear I'll offend them.

I'm going to work on another drabble for a while, so it should be up by tonight or tomorrow. Ciao~

-Kit


	11. One of the Lucky Ones

_I am one of the lucky ones, I guess. I survived the attack that left me in a coma for three weeks, and in another year I will probably be able to walk again._

When Matthew opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Alfred's worried gaze before sleep overtook him again.

The next time he opened them, he saw his _papa_ and Alfred, both quietly conversing together. A second later he felt a small pressure in his hand, and he turned and saw Arthur there, the blonde asleep with a hand gently tangled in Matt's.

"_Matheiu. _You're awake." Matt blinked, smiling weakly at Francis.

"_Oui papa_. How long was I...?"

"Three weeks Mattie. We were scared you weren't going to wake." Alfred muttered, shifting closer to his twin. "Iggy's been with you every chance he got, and dad and I've been working hard to get those bastards into prison for _life_." Matt nodded before he felt pain override his senses, coming from all parts of his body.

"Mattie?" "_Matheiu?"_ Matt forced a smile, struggling to hide his pain.

"I-I'm fine. D-did the doctors tell you what was wrong?"

A new voice answered the question, making Matt start in surprise. "They broke your hipbone and both your legs- almost to the point of shattering but luckily not, fractured your pelvis, broke your ribs and gave you a concussion. The last one was what had you under so long, and one of them was stupid enough to try to poison you while you were sleeping here."

Arthur had woken up sometime during their talk, his green eyes hooded in faint pain. "It was bad enough they got you in here... but Matt, the doctors told us that... Matthew, there's a chance you might never be able to walk again."

That was when Matt looked down, looking at what he could see of his legs, seeing the metal braces under the covers. A gentle hand touched his forehead and Francis smiled weakly.

"There's also the chance you'll be able to_ mon fils. _Don't give up just yet." Matt nodded faintly, lightly reaching his hand out to grip Arthur's once more. It was nothing short of a miracle that _they_ hadn't broken his arms.

That was the only good thing.

Only because he had come out with Arthur, coming out to the school despite _knowing_ how homophobic the community was.

He hated them.

The only reason he wasn't giving up was because he was there, with his family, and they're there to help him get through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeez.~ All you guys like these drabbles and I'm not sure why~

But, I was thinking just now, some of my Anon readers, you guys don't have a account yeah? Do you all have a facebook? I'm planning to make a group so that everyone will be updated when I update this fic.

Thoughts? ~


	12. Not One of the Lucky Ones

_I am not one of the lucky ones. I killed myself just weeks before graduating high school. It was simply too much to bear._

The verbal attacks were always the worse.

_'Weak little bastard.' _

_'Stupid fag.'_

_'Let's get out of here. He's useless.'_

They didn't bother touching him. The words hurt him enough. The knowledge that no one cared...

Lovino knew that no one cared. Feliciano could pretend he cared sure, but he never lost a chance to leave him alone to go and talk to that damned German bastard.

Antonio?

...

He was a liar. Lovino tried hard to believe the Spaniard. That _maybe_ the jerk liked him. But he didn't mean it. Like everyone else, he'll wander away and go find someone else.

He quietly fingered the gun in his hand, resting against his wall.

Lovino was silently glad that Feliciano wasn't there. Maybe Feli didn't care about him, but Lovino cared about the younger Italian and he didn't want him to see him die.

He pressed the gun to his temple, eyes settling on a picture of the three-

No.

No regrets.

They'll be better off without him.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Antonio was unlocking the Vargas door when a gunshot was heard throughout the neighborhood.

Without comprehending the message, he flung the door open, running straight to Lovino's room.

The small box in Antonio's hand fell to the floor, the ring from within tumbling out.

"_Lovi._"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orz. There goes my Lovi muse :C

It sucks because Lovino's one of the few already insecure characters in Hetalia. So it's not too far-fetched he'd do this :c


	13. Kicked Out

_I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian._

"Lars, I can't tell _her_. She'll tell father and he'll-"

"Bell, has anyone ever told you that you talk _way_ too much? It'll be fine. Besides, we can hope that dear old _pa_ will be too drunk to remember in the morning." Lars shook his head, reaching out to take her hand. "It's fine sis. You'll be able to get this out of your hair- hell, I'll take you over to Antonio's tomorrow if it makes ya happy."

Bell rolled her eyes but smiled faintly, squeezing the elder's hand gently. "Thanks. Come on. I'll drive myself crazy if I don't figure this out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're... a _lesbian_? Please tell me you're joking Bell." Lars' hands tightened faintly around Bell's shoulders as Bell winced, looking down at her lap.

"_Nee__ moeder. _I'm serious." Her voice was soft as she spoke, and Lars gave a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

"Get out."

Bell and Lars both started, staring up at their mother with wide eyes. She gave Bell an almost pitying look, shaking her head.

"Out. Otherwise I'll tell your father, and he'll do worse than this. Lars can bring you whatever you need when you've secured a place to stay."

"M-mother-"

"Get _out_ Bell! Don't come back._ Leave._"

A cold glare was shot at her from Lars as he gently took Bell's arm, helping the blonde up from her shell-shocked state. "C'mon Bell. I'll take you to 'Toni's place."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ride to Antonio's house was a rather long trip. An hour into the ride and Bell finally broke down, curling up in her seat and began to quietly sob. Lars looked over to her, reaching to take her hand gently.

"No matter what _she_ says. You're my sister Bell. I'll let you stay with Toni for this week, but remember, I told you I got a place in the Netherlands? Do you want to stay with me for a while 'til you can move in with Lils?"

Bella nodded mutely, pressing her face into her brother's shoulder with a shudder. "How could she...?"

"I don't know sis. I wish I did..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Home Ec Teacher

_[I am the home-economics teacher who always wanted to teach gym until someone told me that only lesbians do that.]_

_I can do this._

_Alice might laugh, but what does **she** know._

_I mean, she's a Home Ec teacher that can't cook._

"Allison." Alli blinked, nearly tripping on the seat behind her as Alice tilted her head, looking at the American weirdly.

"You alright? You've been staring in space for the last five minutes- a record really." Despite the gentle teasing, her friend gave her a look full of faint worry. Alli blinked and smiled faintly, shaking her head.

"I'm fine Alice! Don't worry. I just want to see if Roddy'll do me a favor~"

"Oh really? Tell me about it." Alli blinked before giving the other a sheepish grin.

"I will if you promise not to laugh." Alice hesitated before nodding, tilting her head.

"I want to ask Roddy if I can transfer to teach Gym.-"

"_You_ want to teach Gym?" The two blondes turned, blinking as Diana moved towards them, a cold grin on her face.

"Y-Yeah. So?" Alli bristled faintly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, the rumors it would cause.~ I mean, we all know about the two of you, but the _children_ don't know. Do you really think the girls would feel _comfortable_ around you Miss Allison?" Diana smirked, sitting on a desk. "I wouldn't. If my teacher was a _lesbian_."

Alli paled, grabbing the chair to steady herself. "What are you talking about Braginski? I-I'm not-"

"Only lesbians want to teach gym Allison~ Does it make you feel nice, watching girls undress?" Diana moved over to her, smirking widely. "No? Then again, that's why you have Alice _nyet?"_

"Leave me alone Diana. Go back to your labs." The Russian laughed, flipping her hair back as she left the room.

"_Heed my words Jones. _After all, we don't want you to get hurt~"

As soon as Diana was out of earshot, Alice turned to the American girl, frowning.

"She's crazy Alli. You should still-"

"No. No. It's fine. I-I just need to be alone for a bit Alice. That alright?"

The Brit frowned before nodding faintly, leaving the room as Alli sank down in her seat, her hand on her forehead.

"_God damn it!"_ Silent tears ran down her cheeks, hating how the Russian had just lain bare her sick thoughts.

Not that she was into girls, but...

Women were another story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orz.

If you still don't get who Diana is- fem!Russia.~ I was going to go with Ivanna, but, what kinda name is Ivanna? orz.


	15. DomesticAbuse Male Survivor

_I am the domestic-violence survivor who has no support system to turn to because I am male._

Toris flinched as Feliks touched a damp towel to his cheek, knowing without seeing the white material that it was turning red.

"This is the _last_ time he's touching you Liet. I've got Raivis and Eduard contacting the police- they have all the proof." The brunet shifted, closing his eyes as the other continued to clean the blood from his body.

"Feliks..."

_"Why?_ Why damnit? He's been hurting you since day _one_ and you didn't do _anything_!" Feliks swallowed, trying to control himself. "We've all tried and tried and only _now _are you doing something about it! _Why_?"

Toris sighed, opening his eyes only to face Feliks' green ones. He tilted his head down, mummuring softly. "I... Feliks, I... I love him. I thought he'd change..." Feliks stilled before grabbing the other's hand, preparing to tell the other the blatant truth.

"He didn't love you. You know that. He cheated on you- he got Natalia to _break your fingers_. Toris, why didn't you get any help?"

"Because _there wasn't any_. You said it. You guys had to find a way to get proof. But right now, for someone like me? I'm not a woman who can go and get help from support system. As soon as I try, they just hang up on me... and Ivan finds out. There just wasn't a reason to try anymore."

Feliks had abandoned his hand, the appendages balled into fists as he tried to deny the truth from his best friend's statement.

But it was true.

No _man_ could ever be subjected to abuse.

Not unless they were _gay_ and therefore _weak_, not needing the help.

Because they were _freaks_ and _freaks_ didn't deserve any help.

I'm going to be updating this a bit more slowly now, but...

I have a _huge_ favor to ask from you guys.

I have a friend, his name is Kinsey, and he's auditioning for the Glee Project.

Please, go to my profile and click the link there. Watch the video and _please_, vote for him.


	16. Died for being Transsexual

_I am the man who died when the paramedics stopped treating me as soon as they realized I was transsexual. _

It had been an accident really.

Feliks had been out with Toris, and were driving back home.

The blonde female-to-male trans had turned slightly, teasing his friend with a grin when the sound of metal hit metal and Feliks heard his name being called, before he blacked out.

A few, what felt like moments, minutes later and Feliks registered hands pulling him out the car. Faintly, he registered with relief, that he could hear Toris calling his name.

The relief was short-lived though, when he hissed as the paramedics set him down, examining his wounds and yelling for an oxygen mask.

He let his eyes flutter closed, the last thing he saw were the worried green eyes from Toris.

x-x-x-x

"Get him in the ambulance! He won't make it if we don't stabilize him!" Toris shrugged off the medics following him, following the medics that were with _his best friend_.

"Let me ride with you! Please!" The medic looked at him oddly before sighing, nodding.

"Just get in and stay quiet. We'll be lucky if he lives." His words made Toris freeze and he nodded, swallowing before carefully climbing into the car. His wounds weren't bad, mostly bruises and a broken rib- again, nothing bad compared to Feliks.

The ambulance was on it's way when they stripped Feliks, and the main paramedic stopped, a cold scowl forming on his face.

"H-hey, w-why'd you stop-"

"Your little friend is a fucking freak huh?"

Toris's eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath, trembling. "H-He's not a freak-"

"Leave him alone. Let the freak die. We don't need any more of _them_ on this planet." All of the medics stopped working on Feliks and Toris just began to _plead_.

"Please don't let him die oh god _please_."

His pleas fell on deaf ears, and the medics turned away as Feliks stopped breathing, as his skin got cool by the time they got to the hospital.

The only thing Toris could do was watch. Watch and begin to cry because _his best friend was dead _and the only people who could've helped him just sat there and _let him die._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm so sorry I haven't really been updating this.

I have about three or four of these left, so hopefully I can make it a full 20 chapters before I put this as "complete".

Look at my profile to see what the last few of them are and give me your thoughts.


	17. End the Best Relationship They Had

_I'm the friend who had to watch my best friend end the best relationship she ever had because neither family approved._

"_No!_"

"You don't have a choice Elizabeta! Leave that girl! You _will_ marry Roderich in two weeks, and you _ will_ forget about this silly _fling_."

"_I will not!_" Eliza trembled, green eyes full of unshed tears. "J-Just because you _hate_ her-"

"Yes, I hate her. Now, go and tell her that you'll not be seeing her again, and if she tries to visit you again, I will call the police."

Lili glanced at Bella, the blonde green-eyed girl making fists, skin pale. "Bella-"

"Her parents are against this. _My_ parents are against this. What can we do? Lils, we don't have anywhere to go. My parents are going to make us move if I don't leave her-" Bella choked back a sob, trembling.

"Y-you can still-"

"We can't." Eliza entered her room, where the two girls were, sliding down to the floor. "Roderich lives in _Austria_, and father says I'll be living with _him_ until we find a house." She let the tears fall, and Bella moved over to her, gathering her partner in a hug.

Lily felt her heart shatter, watching her two friends, wishing she could help.

Just because they were _lovers_. Because they _loved _one another and their parents were so _ bigoted_.

Eliza said something softly in Hungarian, and Bella pulled away, clearing her throat.

"E-Eli-"

"Bella, I'll _always_ love you. But you _have_ to forget about me. _Promise_ me."

"And I refuse to promise that." The girls stared at each other and Eliza's shoulders sagged, looking defeated.

"Y-you two should leave."

Bella nodded slightly, closing her eyes before grabbing her sweater. "Eliza. If you ever-"

"I'll find a way to contact you. I talk to Antonio enough."

Lili and Bella left and Eliza curled on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And all Lili could think was that she hated her friend's families.

They'd never find what they had again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my week-break from school, so whenever I'm not doing homework or searching resources for my Essay I'll be working on these ficlets.

As always, thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review!


	18. Support System Grew Cold

_I am the domestic-violence survivor who found the support system grow suddenly cold and distant when they found out my abusive partner is also a woman._

__"_Hello. This is the Support System for Hurt and Abused Women. How may we help?_" The woman on the other side sighed softly in relief, her words soft as she began to speak.

"M-My partner is abusive and I don't know what to do."

"_How long have you been in this relationship?_"

"For almost two years."

"_And how long has your boyfriend been abusing you?"_

"U-uh... F-For almost a year now, b-but I don't have a boyfriend-"

"_Your husband then._"

"My partner isn't male."

"_..."_

"Ma'am?"

"_I see. Well, I'll see if I can redirect you to someone who can deal with your problem."_ Instead of redirecting her though, the woman hung up and Lili trembled slightly.

'_Even they won't help...'_

"Lili! Where are you?"

"I-I'll be right out Natalia..."

'_Now what?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've gotten a lot of requests with this one, and I had no idea how to go about writing it.

One thing though- a lot of people asked for Austria and Hungary for this one, but, the prompt says '..._also a woman'_ so, they wouldn't really fit.

I'm sorry it's so short and empty. I'm writing another one right now, so hopefully I'll update by tonight.


	19. Guilty

_I am the person who feels guilty because I think I could be a much better person if I didn't have to always deal with society hating me._

It was hard to avoid the glares, the whispers, the hand signs to ward off evil.

Alfred sighed as he sat down in his chair, tilting his head as some of the other students looked at him like he was a disease.

Then again,

This was a fucking homophobic school.

It was a surprise he hadn't been called down with Lovino yet.

"Jones, the principal wants to see you."

Never mind.

"What does he want?"

"_Probably wants to get the fag out of here."_

"_Good thing too."_

"Unlike the rest of you asses, I can actually _hear_." Al snapped, giving his teacher a faint glare before grabbing his bag, stalking out of the room.

It came to no surprise when he spotted Lovino leaning against a wall. "Lovi-"

"Alfred. Be quiet for a moment." Al complied and Lovino walked over, grabbing his hand.

"_Feliciano e mi stanno tornando in Italia dopo questa."_ The words were slow, letting Alfred understand his words. "I… wanted to know if… You'd want to come with us. You said you have a brother in Canada, so you might want to go over there but. It's not safe here. In this place, the bastards all want a chance to punch us."

Alfred bit his lip, frowning. "I- Lovino…"

"Don't decide now. Just. Think about it, please?" The last word was slightly strangled, and Alfred knew the words weren't coming out easily.

"I'll think about it." He nodded, reaching to grab Lovino's hand. "Now come on. I'm sure the old man wants to talk to us."

Lovino smirked and rolled his eyes, and Alfred made no comment as he twined their fingers together.

_Xixixixixixixixi_

"You two will cease seeing one another!"

"Uh. Hate to break it to you, but you don't have the legal right to order that of us." Alfred quirked an eyebrow as their principal flustered, glaring at him.

"We have a _reputation _to uphold!"

"And because we're the only out gay couple, we are threatening your uh, _reputation_." Lovino scoffed and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"_Yes_. Indecent behavior both of you-"

"Just so you know _sir_, there are plenty heterosexual kids doing worse things than me and Lovi. We don't skip, or make out in class, or have sex in the bathrooms-"

"_Jones!_"

"Lovi, I thought about your request. I'll go with you. Seeing as how hypocritical this stupid school is."

To be fair, the Principal deserved that.

After the two boys had gotten together, Alfred had been kicked off the Football team, and Lovino wasn't allowed to try out for Soccer (_Fútbol idiota!_). Their teachers found little ways of calling Homosexuality a sin, and the students…

Well, let's not talk about them.

It irked Alfred. It irked him because he could do so fucking much but _they won't let him_.

Start a fresh start indeed, in a new country.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I couldn't help but notice that some people were hating on Homophobics-

don't forget this.

The jackasses that insult and hurt _aren't_ homophobic.

Homophobics are literally people who _fear_ homosexuality, not _hate_.

I don't know what a good word for them is, but I think, like all phobias, Homophobia can be weaned out.

But the bigots- they can't be changed.

Wweh I feel like a hypocrite seeing as how I used homophobic in this chapter, but wweh, whatever.


	20. Transgender Prostitute

_I am the prostitute working the streets because nobody will hire a transsexual woman._

"How much?"

"Depends. I won't let you fuck me unless you give me a good hundred."

"But you'll do more huh?"

"Please. Just ask and I'll tell~"

Honestly, she didn't know why it had to come to this.

Well, no, she did.

But for a stupid, illogical reason.

She was thrust out the job world due to the fact that on the damned application, there was no _transgender_ box, and when she asked, she was immediately kicked out.

No job wanted her.

Until, by a very ridiculous chance that she still hated, she was walking back home and some stranger asked her if she had a job.

It didn't take long for her to realize he was a pimp, but he let her stay, even when finding out her status.

Actually, he had grinned and told her '_good, because we've been needing someone like you_.'

A few weeks later and she was on the streets, getting enough money to survive and her pimp, to her surprise, did actually care for her and the other whores.

Shame that this man, this man who did fucking care, had to be a _pimp_.

She had sunk so low that he was her only hope.

No one else cared.

No one else thought she was worth it.

She had boobs and a dick and she could nothing about herself to fix it-

and to be honest,

she didn't want to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't know who to actually write this for, so I left it Anon for you guys to play it out.

Just saying this, but THANK YOU GUYS for reading and reviewing- I mean damn. 100+ reviews? Never thought I'd get that many oAo

Have a great New Year and see you all in 2012~!


	21. The Friend who keeps a Secret

_I'm the one that keeps the secret. The secret that one of my best friends is a homophobic and another is homosexual. I'm the one that knows what no one else can ever know._

"Antonio, I can trust you... right?" The Spaniard blinked and turned to his friend, tilting his head curiously.

"_Si, _of course Gilbert. What's wrong?"

"...Antonio, I'm gay." Gilbert's expression was expectant, expectant that his best friend was going to yell at him, insult him, never want to do anything to do with hi-

"Is that all?" Antonio's voice was confused as he frowned, clearly not understanding Gil's worried look.

"Wh- yes?"

"...That's nothing bad. _¿Porque estas tan triste?_" Antonio asked, cocking his head.

"I-I thought you'd freak out." Gil grinned sheepishly, tilting his head. "But, 'Toni, please don't tell Francis. _Please_."

Antonio instantly frowned, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"Because Francis would hate me."

"He wouldn't-"

"He would. Ask him about homosexuality, and he'll tell you." Gil sighed, looking down. "Just, don't mention me. Or Lud or the Vargas twins. You'll understand."

xixixixixixix

"_¡Hola Francis!_" Antonio hid his anxiety behind his smile, hoping his friend was wrong. _Francis loves everyone..._

"_Bonjour Antoni_." Francis grinned at the Spaniard, looking up from his book. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I heard that New York passed a Gay Marriage law, to let them marry. What do you think about it?" Antonio might be oblivious, but even he didn't miss the dark look that passed his friend's face.

"I think that New York and the rest of America is going to hell for this. It's unnatural and I hope they realize what a mistake is going on." Francis's words were cold, and they didn't let Antonio mistake their meaning.

"But, they're just in love-"

"_Oui_, but it's _unnatural_ Antonio. They are committing a sin for this." Francis straightened, giving his friend a look. "You're not gay are you?"

"Of course not!" Even if he was, he wouldn't tell Francis. Antonio thought back to Gilbert's words and understood his anxiety.

"Good. I'd hate to lose you as a friend. None of my friends are going to be _fags_." With that, the blonde left, and Antonio was left standing there, realizing he'd have to keep Gilbert's secret.

Realizing that their friendship, their 2-year friendship between the three of them was going to always be strained.

Simply out of love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh fuck I hate this one wweh

I love Francis but dfhkjasdfhldsf I couldn't think of any other three-way friendship that would've worked-

well maybe Hun-Aus-Pru, but still. With Eliza's tolerance, even if Roddy was homophobic he wouldn't say anything about it.


	22. Cannot Act as Myself

_I am the person that can not act/be myself in fear of what others will think of me._

"Hey Alfred, I was wondering-" The bespectacled teenager looked over and restrained a sigh, shaking his head.

"Ray, look, I'm not- I'm not looking for a relationship. Please, don't ask me." The girl looked crushed and he turned away, feeling guilty.

'_I'm sorry I don't love you like I should if I could_.'

"Hey Al!" A body plopped in front of him and he frowned, knowing what the newcomer was going to say.

"Dumped another one?" Gilbert crackled and stared at him, red eyes meeting baby blue. "Jeez Al, with the number of girls asking you out, one might think you're _gay_."

Alfred winced, shooting the albino a glare. "You know I'm not." _I am you ass but this damned school-_

Their high school was a joke, never a safe haven it promised. As soon people found out who was gay, who was a classic social reject, they were shunned, bullied, and pointedly teased.

It wasn't Alfred's popularity that got him too scared to tell.

No, it was just that... People liked him, made him feel like he was _someone_, separate from his brother.

And making them shun him for being in love...

He'd much rather hide it until he had to.

Of course, he knew one person who knew his secret.

Then again, he knew that person's secret.

But then again, Lovino wasn't going to bother telling anyone.

"_It's not anyone's business if you're gay._"

"Dude, you alive in there?" Alfred shot out of his daydream, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Did you hear at least? About that bitchy Vargas kid?" Al frowned, shaking his head again.

"What happened?"

"He came out. The little freak came out." Gilbert smirked, crossing his arms. "They're takin' him away from here at least."

Alfred immediately stood, leaving the German behind him as he ran out to find Lovino.

_He can't leave He can't no fuck it why did you have to tell Lovi-_

He heard it all around him now, the rumors.

It wasn't his problem, and everyone just knew him as that Jock.

But right now,

He just wanted to break down, curse everyone out for their hypocrisy.

But he couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuck I didn't know how to write this.

_Anyway_, hey there.

This is still Hi Kitsune, I just.. wanted to change my PenName, so, uhm, yeah.

Okay, I have about four more "prompts" to do until the end of this.

But understand this- even when I label this as complete, feel free to send me prompts.

I will always try to update this with those stories. C:

If any of my readers are Homestuck fans, check out my HS one-shots.~

Anyway, bye guys.~ R&R please~


	23. Was Denied For Being a Lesbian

_A wedding dress store refused to sell a woman her dream dress because she was marrying a woman._

Lovina was giggling, a rare sound coming from her, as she twirled around in the dress.

It was a beautiful thing, Antonia mused, as she watched her fiancee. She looked so happy, so natural in the white dress that accents her features.

Her hair had been tied back, brown curls barely brushing her shoulders. Her olive skin was dancing with the beads that reflected the light. Lovina's bright amber eyes were wide with the pure unadulterated _joy_ that she rarely showed when she was around others.

"_Amor, _you look beautiful." Antonia smiled, her smile growing when she noticed Lovina's bright blush.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, pausing in her movements to go over, lightly poking her fiancee's shoulder.

"I was simply stating the truth _querida_."

Before they could banter any longer, the seamstress walked back in, nodding in approval. "It fits well on you _señora. _Your husband will adore it on you."

Lovina paused, looking back over at the woman with a curious look.

"What husband?"

The woman blinked, clearly not expecting that. "Your husband _señora, _the man you are marrying?"

"You're confused. I am not marrying some little weasel."

She looked startled, her mind whirring, trying to understand what Lovina was talking about.

"You are... marrying a woman?"

"Che, _si, _I am marrying a woman. Is that a problem?" Lovina sounded defensive, her amber eyes narrowing at the seamstress.

"_Querida_, please. Just let it go. Buy the dress and let us leave _en paz._"

"I-I am afraid that I cannot... let you buy the dress."

Both women looked up, at the guilty looking seamstress.

"What do you mean _cagna_? Tell me-"

"We were told to not allow any of _your_ people buy from here. You will have to go elsewhere."

Antonia's hands tensed over Lovina's shoulders, her emerald eyes growing cold as the woman spoke.

"But- Antonia-"

"We're leaving Lovi. Change out and _nos vamos_." Lovina looked torn, wanting to yell and hit someone, but she recognized her fiance's tone and obeyed.

"You all are despicable."

"What can we do _señora_? Those are our rules and I cannot break them."

"Simply because she loves me? Because we are being wedded? _Because one of us isn't male?_ We saved each other from hell. I took her out of her shell. Now I fear, thanks to you, she will return to me like she was years ago! Thank you so very much _puta._"

The woman was shell shocked, frozen as Lovina returned, as her fiance took her arm and let her out. She saw as Lovina turned back, her amber eyes locked on the dress that she adored.

She felt so very guilty.

xXx

Francis took it upon himself to get the dress for his best friend and her lover.

With the permission and size of Lovina, he went and bought the dress, with his girlfriend Madeline "trying on the dress;" and gave it to them as a wedding gift.

Still, it hurt them all.

Just for being different.

They were all one and the same yet people treated them like monsters.

Their friends were in pain, others shunned.

What did they do to deserve this?

XxX

This is the last drabble I will do for this fic.

I thank all of you for hanging out with me and waiting as I wrote all of these.

I've moved on from Hetalia, though I may write some Spain/France stuff in the future (don't really count on it though).

I'm moving all of my stuff, or most of my stuff anyway, to AO3. So check me out on there if you're interested.


End file.
